Royai: Halloween Surprise
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai oneshot. A Halloween party is happening for the military. But what will happen when Roy is a real live vampire? What's going to happen to Riza? WHY DOES ED GET TRICKED SO EASILY? Twisted ending. :


Oneshot. This, I think, is going to be a good one. Royai deserves a Halloween story, don't you think? Okay, please read and review the story!

* * *

Royai: Halloween Surprise

Edward walked down the blackened street. He grumbled, almost tripping over the childish werewolf costume, that he was wearing. Winry was happily skipping beside him in a pleasent nurse costume. Edward had invited her to a costume party held for military officers and guests.

"So why couldn't Al come?" Winry asked, still skipping.

"I don't know, he's been acting wierd lately." Ed explained. "Look, there's the lieutenant."

The two teenagers looked down the street, finding Lieutenant Hawkeye petting Black Hayate. She was wearing a witch's costume, while Black Hayate was a black cat, or used to be. He had chewed to the ears and nose off, much to Riza's displeasure. She was now working on getting the rest of the torn costume off of the anxious pup.

"Hi, Miss Riza." Winry greeted.

"Hello Winry, Edward."

"Why are you waiting outside?" Ed asked.

"I'm waiting for the Colonel, Ed."

"Why would you wait for HIM?" he questioned in disgust. His question was not answered, however, for Black Hayate with only a snarl, jumped and bit him. The dog's fangs were small, but effective in a searing pain. "Get him off! Get him off!"

"Black Hayate, DOWN NOW!" Riza demanded. The small dog obeyed, a deep growl still in his throat. "I apologize Edward."

"It's fine." he mumbled. Then he heard a hiss, and looking backwards, jumped at the sight of a pair of jet-black eyes. The rest of the face was hidden behind a cloak. Edward stumbled back, falling flat on his butt.

"I can't believe you fell for that, pipsqueek!" a man laughed. "You're face! Priceless!"

"DAMN IT, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!"

They now all heard a small growl and found that Black Hayate was looking straight at Mustang, who had scared Ed with his vampire costume. The dog jumped reaching for Roy.

_Now he's going to get his turn . . ._ Ed sneered in his mind.

The dog landed in Roy's arms, using his tounge to slobber all over Mustang's face. Ed's mouth dropped, Riza smiled, Winry lauged.

"That's enough, boy. Geez, you'll drown me!" Roy continued to laugh. Black Hayate had always enjoyed Roy's company, barking excitedly anytime he came close.

"Sir, you're late."

"Am I, Lieutenant?" he smirked. "You look absolutely stunning, Riza."

"It's Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant, or just Hawkeye, sir."

"Awww, come on. It's a party, lighten up."

"If I do that, you'll only expect more."

"I promise, I won't! ?"

"I suppose." she sighed.

"And you'll call me . . .?"

"Colonel Mustang, sir." she stated. Then turned and walked into the decorated building.

* * *

The party was going well so far. Everyone seemed to have a good time. But in a back room, a few men were experimenting . . .

"So, what's this supposed to do?" Edward asked.

"It will change the dog's eating habits. If we do it right." Armstong hummed.

"Alright, but I'm not into making a chimera, but if you say so." Ed sighed. "Ready, steady, go." Ed started to perform a transmutation, but in the process, Roy walked in accidently knocking into the dog, pushing him out of the circle. Instead, Roy now stood inside the transmutaion circle.

"What the hell-?"

* * *

Roy now walked home in the cool night. After the transmutation he'd been feeling wierd. Armstrong had to leave, but Edward thought the transmutaion was a failure and didn't change any of his biological content. He went walking down until a sudden urge vehemently took his body.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

Meanwhile . . .

"Edward, where is Colonel Mustang?"

"He went home to rest."

"WHAT?" the Major shouted.

"Yeah, what's the prob?"

"Edward, we transmutated him with a _vampire_ bat." Armstong nearly screamed. "He may have a thirst for blood. He may be a real live VAMPIRE!"

"Since when can alchemy create a vampire!"

"Ever since you created him."

"Well, we need to find him."

The two alchemists had gathered up a group. Winry, Feury, Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Hughes made up the group. They went on search for the Flame Alchemist. They had to find him before they found-

A scream shocked the group, coming from Winry's own mouth.

"Winry! What's the matter!" She could only point to a body, blood pouring form the neck.

"Judging on the scene, I think Roy went that way." Maes pointed.

"Didn't Hawkeye go home?" Breda asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz' dosen't she live over there?"

* * *

"Sir, what are you doing here? In my bedroom?" Riza asked, finding the onyx-haired man sitting on the side of her bed.

"Forgive me Riza."

"For what, sir?"

"For what I'm about to do." he stated. He got up, surrounding her with his strong arms, no escape. His mouth was brought to her neck, and he paused. Then sank in.

* * *

She was in a daze. Her body felt weak and tired, drained from all energy. She crawled from the bed where in a violent siezure of hunger, he had put her. Content, Roy had drifted asleep, satisfied with the results, leaving her body limp, and unlike as he thought, conscious. She went to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She heard a knock, and opened the medicine cabinet as she heard her comrades voices.

"LIEUTENANT!" Ed screamed. She opened the door.

"The colonel's a vampire! Where is he!"

"He's in my room."

"Oh crap! Does this mean she'll turn into a vampire as well?" Havoc asked.

"No, that's just a myth."

"Thank god!"

"Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Into the bedroom!"

"Fine, let's go!"

They all ran into the room where as it seems Roy was expecting them. A smirk was spread across his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Falman asked, scared out of his wits.

"I wouldn't get to close to Riza."

"Why not?"

"She's going to have my children."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"When I bit her, her hormones activated. A little insight, because of the transmutation I have super reproductive capabilies, even with a human. She'll be expecting, oh, in a few minutes."

"This is a nightmare." Riza shook, under her breath.

"Right now it is. But don't worry," he soothed. "I'll take care of it. Now come." She stiffened at his command but made not attempt to disobey.

"Lieutenant! Please, don't go to him." Feury pleaded.

"Don't listen to them, just lie down, when that pain hits it going to seem to explode." he murmmered. She did as instructed, then let out a violent yell of pain.

"It hurts!"

"I know, just relax."

"This can't be happening! This is all my fault. What're we going to do?" Ed snapped. He realized that most people were laughing and stopped with his fit.

"What's so funny?"

"You actually thought I was a vampire?" Roy laughed. "It was just a joke Fullmetal! I think he peed his pants!"

"Fullmetal's a scardy cat!"

"What? What about the body?"

"Just a dummy, set up by Al."

"Okay, but about the vampire bat?"

"Not real!"

"Uhh, and everyone else was in on it?"

"Yep." Maes laughed.

"You're all sick!" Edward shouted. He stormed out of the apartment, everyone except Roy and Riza, following him out.

"Your performance was quite amazing, Riza."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was almost ruined when you came to my room. What the hell was that? 'Forgive me', feh. You've got to stop trying to make love to me every chance you get. I was so tired I almost couldn't get up."

"I can't help it. I have an appetite for beautiful snipers." he chuckled.

"Right, well, Edward was definately surprised."

"Yes." he replied. "But forget him. This vampire is still very hungry."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry I had to cut so many corners. Oh well, when are they going to put up new episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm itching to get to the end. I need to know if they'll make a movie to end the Brotherhood series, and hopefully Royai scenes will be in it.

Here's my thought. Okay, Ed and Winry didn't get together, nor did Roy and Riza. Roy didn't become Furer (to my understanding) and Ed was sent to the world of modern science. So I believe, Hiromu is going to make it all different. Get it? She didn't want to make the perfect ending until Brotherhood was finished. At least that's what I think. AND we know she aknowledges Royai cuz' of all the hints. What do you think? Tell me!

Thanks, Hawkeye-FAn-101


End file.
